Journey
by OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A series of short, connected one-shots about Riku learning he's in love with Naminé. Post-Kingdom Hearts III.
1. Chapter 1

Riku accidentally knocked Naminé into a wall—and oh, how her hair escaped its ponytail this way and all the art supplies she'd been trying to gather from shelves fell to the floor—and while it was the worst and most awkward thing in the world when it happened, it ended up being for the best.

"…Riku, why am I a mail pusher here—just because I'm desperate to have a job, and this place accepted me—away from where I really want to be? Here, where these art supplies are that Zara wanted me to grab for her… Surely I could find a way to have a job with these, and be happy that way."

Ever the realist, Riku was about to tell Naminé that it was probably because the economy sucked, that she'd chosen what she had… And that one had to take what they could get. Especially when they were young…

But then Riku thought about it, and realized Naminé would probably want to start a daycare and teach art that way: And there _was _a cry for it, in the new part of town that had been built so that the Island could learn and enjoy Scrooge McDuck's technology there.

So fully embracing this idea now—Riku had never wanted Naminé to become a slave of the system to support herself, anyway: that was even why he'd come by to whisk her away to a great lunch—Riku told Naminé it was "a grand idea. And that if he had to talk to gossip Selphie to get the ball rolling, he would."

And hand-in-hand, they walked out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

It was while the two of them were out on said lunch "date"—and oh, how the use of that last word made Riku feel a bit awkward—that he wondered just why he was doing all of this.

Riku had always liked Naminé as a friend—how could he not, after everything she'd done for them?—and after Sora, Kairi, and Mickey, she was probably the person he'd say he was the closest to.

And now with his recent... interest in her, and need to save her from a terrible fate, Riku needed to figure out if he'd fallen in love with her.

He supposed it was definitely possible: The last time he'd had romantic feelings for anyone, or even considered eros, was when he'd had desires for Kairi's heart when he was fourteen.

And if Riku was being honest with himself, he thought what he was now experiencing with Naminé was close to that... if not more.

And man, was he now nervous because of it!

Naminé, seeming to see this, laughed as she pointed at an item on Riku's menu. "You should try the citrus salmon, if you're unsure what to order here. It's delicious. And it being so colorful matches the discussion we're having about art?"

Really not knowing what else to order, in this really strange environment—a date! Riku still couldn't believe he was really on a date with Naminé, of all things—Riku flagged down the waiter, and told him they'd just have two citrus salmons, like his friend had suggested. Because in this situation, Riku wouldn't have been able to read the menu if he'd tried.

Riku quickly tried to calm down, though—reminding himself that this had been his idea, and he'd spent plenty of time in comfortable contact with Naminé when they'd been working together to restore Sora's memories. So why should this be any different?

Besides, rescuing Naminé from her terrible career—where they didn't even pay her minimum wage—was worth any pain, right?

"Riku…" Naminé started now. And he could tell by the trace of heartbreak in her voice, that she was about to try and let him go the way that she had Sora—thinking it was a necessity—and how Riku hated himself for it. "You know this doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be. Right? Furthermore… I know your Replica felt certain things for me, and entrusted those memories to you, but that doesn't mean that you have t- "

And here it was: her speech about how they were all their own people, and just because Riku Replica had loved Naminé didn't mean he himself reached those feelings at all:

Riku had heard this same thing when Roxas and Naminé had realized they didn't love each other, after all: So Riku got why Naminé was kindly trying to reassure him about this now.

…But the thing was that she was wrong.

While Riku may have tried to argue some of his Replica's last words, if he really wanted to—to assure him that he really had been his own person, and nothing at all of his personality had come from him—the fact was he knew it wasn't true:

And Riku Replica had known that most of all, when he'd sacrificed himself for Naminé in knowing that she would be in good hands.

It was… true that Riku had inherited some of the man's memories—and somehow, the idea of Naminé making him her own lucky charm, the way Kairi had for Sora, felt right to him—but even beyond that… the real Riku's feelings for Naminé had always been strong… He'd just never realized it:

Why else would he have emoted more for hearing Kairi talk about Naminé, than for Kairi herself lately?

Feeling the need to stop Naminé's words before she took another love away from herself, Riku caught the blonde's hands in his own and decided to talk to her with as much heart as he had been with Sora lately.

"Naminé, you really don't have to do that to yourself… the belittling thing, I mean. It's weird for me to think about, because I have no experience in this stuff… I once might have tried to, but I gave it up on that to make amends to Sora—and even Kairi—and to live for the world.

"But Naminé… I guess what I'm saying, is that I think my heart is telling me stuff about you. And I'd be okay with seeing where that road takes us, if you are…

"…Starting with you telling me why you've decided to work as a minor, anyway. Why not just have Kairi's family completely support you?"

And to say that Naminé shone like the sun at Riku's confession and acceptance of her, would have been an understatement:

It made Riku think back to a saying he'd heard, about those who were hurt the most smiled the brightest. And damn, if that wasn't true in Naminé's case… And he wondered if it was in his own.

"Well, Riku, you might expect it's more of me trying to earn my way, in thinking I don't deserve anything. But to be honest? I'm realizing I'm as much of a busy-body as Kairi can be… Sitting still just doesn't work for me. So even while I'm going to school and adjusting to a new life, I find I don't mind working part-time."

Running a thumb over Naminé's hands that he still held in his own, Riku figured he could see that:

He was much the same way, after all: Wasn't that why he was still going on some adventures with the King, despite finally being home—in a mostly safe multiverse—with Sora and Kairi, like he'd always wanted?

"Well, what do you say to helping me with my job, as I help you with yours? I'll go talk to Selphie for you right now, Naminé. And could you make a new keychain for my Keyblade?"

The white witch didn't have to be told twice: She pulled out her sketchbook instantly and began drawing.

And Riku couldn't help pondering if this keychain she created could have special properties, like when she'd transfigured Kairi's lucky charm—apparently—and if it might make him even more powerful that way.

The duo finished their meal while keeping up a comfortable conversation, as Naminé designed and Riku tried to figure out who the best contractor for Selphie to talk to would be…

And when Riku drove Naminé home, he was a bit of a mess in not knowing what to do now.

But Naminé, as always, seemed to have all the answers, as she just gently slipped the keychain she'd made into his hand: that was a drawing of someone sleeping, that instantly pulled him into the Sleeping Worlds before Riku got his wits about him and come back.

Huh. Naminé had just found a way to streamline his change into his Dream Eater self, even in the real world. Riku thought he could find a way to use that for combat, for sure.

He was going to turn around and thank Naminé for her hard work—and promise her the same—but she'd already disappeared.

But Riku still felt the ghost of her grip in his hand.

She was playing hard to get, it would seem. But Riku had no issues with that at all…

So long as she always came back to him, the way that Kairi did for Sora.

And Riku smiled, knowing that she would.


	3. Chapter 3

While Riku was speaking with Selphie, he couldn't get the word "Keyblade" to disappear from his mind.

And this was worrying for three reasons: One, because people weren't supposed to be able to think two thoughts at once. So Riku had to wonder if he was maybe going a little ADD. But he supposed if he was, it wouldn't be the worst thing ever. Sora handled it well, after all.

Two, Riku also knew that this was what happened in your heart when a Keyblade had finally chosen you and appeared in your hand. And as Riku already had one, so this made him fear that he was somehow getting Xehanort's one…

And thirdly… maybe Riku was realizing he had no intention to be on the Islands at all, and never really wanted to be.

So, would he break all of his promises to Naminé, then?

But Riku tried to push all of that aside, as he conversed with Selphie.

"Sure, Riku," Selphie agreed, as she put her hands in her pockets and quickly took them back out… Riku got the sense that it was because Selphie was becoming more of a runner, and had realized that standing like the former before taking off, wouldn't do her any favors. "I can talk to people about what Naminé wants to do. I mean, anywhere you go you need connections. And the only way to get them here is through talk, since we don't have boards or anything… I'll see what I can do. But why do ya wanna help her, anyway?"

And Selphie had adopted_that_voice now: the one she'd used for Sora and Kairi when teasing them about each other—Riku knew this, because he'd used to spy on his clueless, lovestruck friends, too—and even for him, back when he'd had a crush on Kairi.

In fact, Selphie was so close to Riku now—as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned in, to see his face better—that he almost thought that she was trying to start a relationship with him here and now, but he knew better.

"Because…" Riku started, now putting his hands in his own pockets and wondering when he'd become so honest—as the two of them stood against the waves—"she's… how should I put it? The light to my soul. And before you start gushing, Selph, I don't necessarily mean that in a soulmate or romantic kind of way. Because you can have soul siblings, and whatnot… But have you ever just met someone, who changed you and your life for the better?"

Selphie grinned widely—and oh, how it reminded Riku of their best friend Kairi. And he had to smile for it. He understood how Selphie saw Kairi as her older sister—and then said surprisingly shyly, "Of course. That's how I felt about you, Sora, and Kairi, as I watched your plans of grandeur."

And if Riku had never felt like a dick before, he certainly did now… He felt _bad_about how they'd left Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka out of their plans back then. And Riku was about to apologize for it.

But Selphie, apparently seeing the larger point—that if Riku had fit someone else into his original group now, it must mean something—just took his hands in hers and reassured him with, "I'll ask around for the kind of position Naminé wants. But if I get this for her, you should make sure you don't leave her for something even more… 'grander' than her."

…

Riku's conversation with Selphie had made him feel awful about himself… something he was certain she had planned on, in the end, to get him to rethink some of his choices.

And rethink some of them he needed to do, he decided—as he nearly tore out his own sketch book from his pocket and began drawing himself.

…If he was really in love with Naminé—liked he'd let himself believe when they'd just been out to eat together—then he couldn't lead her on, when really he still wanted to travel all over: If this was real, he'd have to settle down the way Sora had with Kairi.

But was it that? Upon now summoning his Keyblade into his hand over the sketchbook, as he walked home, Riku started to have his doubts.

Despite his own selfishness here, Riku wanted to believe Nami and himself had that kind of bond.

But he'd thought they had had something for each other, maybe, in Castle Oblivion and at the Old Mansion. And Naminé had left him for Roxas then. So, who wasn't to say he wasn't just her rebound boy for Roxas, his Replica, or hell even Sora?

And hell, Riku knew that he wasn't exactly guiltless in this situation, either.

First, he'd loved Kairi… and then he thought he had Naminé, after she saved him from the Light… And somewhere down the line, if Riku was being honest with himself, he'd had a crush on Sora… And maybe Xion was even in there somewhere…

So, who was to say that he and Naminé were really romantic with each other, and not just trying to find whatever "it" was with just anyone?

These were the hard and heavy questions Riku had to deal with now. But they weren't the first ones he'd encountered when returning home.

No, those ones came from his mother… who, while proud of what he'd done for the worlds after his fall, was disappointed that he'd fallen to begin with and had had a lot of questions for him.

Riku had been unable to answer them all... He didn't even want to.

And more than anything, he avoided them and her… But Riku somehow now figured that if he was going to understand the latter situation with Naminé, then he would have to get the former as well.

And that's how Riku found himself standing outside his own door, knocking on it, and asking right away when he saw his mom face—before he could take her in, and regret this— "…I know what you think of me now, Mom. But do you think I was _once_capable of love? When you think back to how I jealously chased Kairi around like a love-sick puppy, and all?"

To her credit, the light brunet woman—his mother, Riku reminded himself—didn't scrunch up her face at him like he'd expected she was. There might have even been some sympathy on her face, when she answered: "Riku… I don't think you're evil. Really, I'm just afraid your nature reflects the bad side of your lesbian mother. I don't know… and I'm sorry."

Talk of how Riku's mother had learned she was a lesbian, after she'd married a husband and had him—and what it had done to their family—was always a sore topic for Riku.

So, it took everything he had not to lash out at her… or—Gods help him—to not think of hitting her.

As she'd just said, she put some of her own failures onto him… which Riku now understood wasn't fair.

But moreover… she _did _make Riku think his entire problem was that he'd realized he was gay and nearly destroyed the world for it—because apparently bisexuals or homosexuals could never be sane in her world.

But the thing was… Riku wasn't even sure he felt that way for Sora. He was confused… So, no matter what, knew she was just putting bad thoughts into his head.

But since they were reconciling now, or trying to (all because of himself and not her, Riku thought miserably) Riku found he wanted her opinion above anyone else's.

She was still his mother…

So that's why Riku had to know, as he toed the threshold to his home the way a just turned vampire would: "If I don't want to even step foot on the Island, isn't that proof I should spare Naminé the pain and let her go?"

Riku's mom opened her mouth once, twice, three times before deciding the best thing to say… apparently.

And to Riku, it was like sunlight on a rainy day: She seemed to give the kind of answer that she once upon a time hadn't been able to give herself.

"Then take her with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Naminé's PoV**

Naminé didn't care much for Riku's mother.

She knew this was unfair, since she had actually never met her. She only knew her from Riku's memories… but Naminé had somehow known that she would convince Riku he could travel the worlds while keeping his promise to her. And Naminé supposed he could… but she didn't want it.

Furthermore, Naminé figured that if she ever met the woman, she'd try and tell her that she had feelings for Xion… Ugh.

Plus, the way Naminé had treated Riku was just unforgivable to her. But perhaps she was trying to change.

But all of this was why Naminé had a sour expression on her face, when Riku came up to her and said: "Naminé, why don't you come with me on my world travels? You can set up some temporary art schools on each world you attend to, and live your dream that way… unless you don't want to?"

She didn't want to—that was the thing—and in her opinion, Riku should have realized he was being selfish (and running away from love) and done this one thing for her.

But as always Naminé was too selfless and she readily agreed, with a slight nod of her head.

"Okay, Riku. I have to pack… but I'll meet you here in the morning."

And she did.

…

The ride in the gummi ship was pretty uneventful.

While Naminé longed to converse with Riku—because they'd been falling in love… and while Riku was fighting it, she sensed it was a good thing and wanted to help it along—she found that the words wouldn't come.

Naminé tried to enjoy the beautiful view outside her window and focus on only that. Maybe if she did, this would turn into the romantic moment it had been for Sora and Kairi when he'd taken her from Hollow Bastion to Traverse Town, but at the same time… Naminé found she was too angry for it to be.

"Naminé, did I do something wrong?" Riku asked, as he came up behind her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Thankfully, he had thought to put the ship on autopilot, so the rocket didn't crash and burn for Riku's suddenly focusing on her… something Naminé tried not to blush at.

"I mean… A lot of the worlds aren't as advanced as the ones Scrooge McDuck helps along, so I thought you'd maybe want to help those ones getting an art program going along…"

It was a beautiful dream that Riku was painting for her—so maybe Riku had given this more thought than she'd imagined—but he didn't get to continue on with it.

For that moment, a giant Heartless appeared in the Other Sky—in the shape of an "X"—and got the ship in its grasp, and tried to eat it.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened at all (Naminé might have not physically been there for it, but she'd witnessed the moment because of Kairi): On the way to the Keyblade Graveyard, much worse things had tried to destroy them.

And yet Naminé could tell that Riku was panicking all the same: Shown in how Riku was trying to get out of the plane to fight the threat with a Keyblade, before he even went for the lasers.

Naminé went for the lasers, though—firing at it here and there, as it wriggled away and took them with it—but she had to be careful not to hit Riku.

Frustrated, and giving up herself for the moment, Naminé went to the exit and kneeled over Riku: he was half-in and half-out right now: And looking to get swallowed or bleed to death, from where she'd gotten a few times and hadn't meant to.

"Riku, why don't you come back in and try to fight this thing by ramming into it, or? You're going to- Ahh!"

Naminé couldn't finish the sentence, because at that exact moment one of the Heartless' arms crashed through the window and just missed dissecting her head from her shoulders with its movement.

"Because I've dealt with them before, Nami! Once they get a ship in their hold, it's near impossible to get out. The best way is to fight them the normal way!"

And before Naminé could try and protest, Riku was diving towards the monster's core—where it was preparing a blast to come their way—summoned his Combined Keyblade to hand, and summersaulted into the explosion with a loud "Arrraggghh!"

…It probably would have killed Riku—and tears were already sliding down Naminé's eyes at the thought of it—but fortunately, since that Keyblade had been part Sora's… it had the power of Crystal Snow, and had frozen the fire before Riku got to it.

And before Naminé could blink, he was flying back into the craft like an angel out of heaven… His hand was even on Naminé's shoulder again.

"Well, what do you say we continue onto the New World now?"

Breath coming to Naminé in hollow gasps… she had to realize that maybe she hadn't been the only one not able to grasp the weight of their love. And that she should sacrifice for Riku, too.

…

The world the pair touched down on was full of greenery—it reminded Naminé a lot of the outside of the Mysterious Tower—but there was also a lot of sand or dirt on the ground, as well.

Naminé took a lot of it into her hands—thinking that it was much like clay. And that, perhaps, this would be a good place to work on her hope, after all…

But then things went to hell in a hand basket much faster than they even had with the Heartless in the ocean between worlds.

Someone had appeared above Naminé—moving in a way that even Riku had noticed him—knocked her down, and sliced an "X" onto her face before she could fight them off.

She screamed, in a delayed reaction as the pain finally hit her and blood fell down her face.

The white witch got to her feet as soon as her body would let her—pushing off her boyfriend's concern, as she turned around and around and around, trying to locate the man as Riku did the same—but he was gone.

**Author's Note: Sorry that so much happened in this chapter, but I needed it to to get the plot going. Hopefully the next one will be less intense. But they are in the Pocahontas world now, so that's not a total promise…**

**And it's not a native of the world who attacked Naminé…**

**And I, for once, didn't proofread this. So sorry if there are any mistakes. I swear I will next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naminé's PoV**

If Naminé had to describe the man who had shot her—though in the end, she only saw him out of her peripheral—she would have said he was a serial killer.

But aside from the fact that he had just attacked her—though Naminé wanted to believe it could've been an accident—she had no reason to believe that… except for stereotypical ideas that she felt bad about holding onto.

But what could she say? He did seem to fit the bill.

He had a sort of mousey hair color—and it was unwashed, with specks of something in it: like he'd been out in the woods and chopping up people—and a face that was cute… with a bit of an Aristocratic nose and big eyes… But at the same time, it wasn't really noticeable, which would probably be perfect for his "line of work"—if it was what she thought it was.

And his eyes had looked… dead. There had been enough in them, that hinted that they liked some things—sizing something up, perhaps—but they also appeared soulless. And this was coming from someone who'd thought she didn't have a soul for most of her life.

"Naminé!" Riku was finally calling her name, and coming to her side: And it seemed like this should have happened ages ago, so Naminé could only assume that time must have slowed down for her when her adrenaline had kicked in.

"Nami, here. Let me look at your cuts!"

Though Riku did more than just that. As he'd begged her to let him see her wounds, he actually healed them… Though Naminé suspected that scars would remain, since the cuts had been so deep: That was one thing even a Curaga couldn't touch.

And the tone of his voice… was Naminé imagining it, or did Riku sound like he regretted much?

And she should have cared about this—she really should have, since hadn't she just decided to sacrifice her own wants for Riku's again?—but she found that she couldn't as much as she would have liked, for she felt the assailant who had done this to her might be much the same as Riku in some ways.

"I'm… fine, Riku. Don't worry. It still stings a bit, but you got rid of most of the damage. And at least less people will confuse me for Kairi now."

But the denizens of the world didn't seem to share Naminé's thoughts about her "being fine" at all.

In fact, they seemed to misunderstand greatly.

These natives—who were somewhat darker in skin tone—rushed to Naminé and checked her over, pushing Riku away to do so.

And they talked of how "the white man"—which Naminé wasn't entirely sure what they meant by this—"hurt even their own, it seemed"… And said they wanted to whisk her away for more treatment on her scars.

Naminé wanted to tell them this was unnecessary, but she found that she couldn't. And it quickly occurred to her that they weren't speaking in a language that she knew at all… And she could only somehow get pieces of it, by playing back the memories they'd just given her, since she was the Memory Witch. But she didn't know how to speak to them herself.

Before Naminé knew what was happening, a number of these men—and even a few women—had come between her and Riku and were brandishing spears at him, as they yelled.

And though Riku tried to bat these spears away with his Keyblade, it seemed to be too much for him.

And then a giant image of a bear was before them all! …And Naminé was now somehow elsewhere with those who would protect her…

If only they'd realize she didn't need protecting from Riku!

…

**A few hours later**

Naminé watched on, horrified—as the kind men trying to aid her—showed how they were getting blown away by pale people (she thought this was what they meant by "white men"?)

It made her think of Xigbar's own weapon and deeds, and how bad she felt for ever having felt sympathy towards him.

But while Naminé thought these magic users were well-intentioned to try and warn her away from what they thought was danger, she hated that they were maybe trying to change her opinion about Riku so.

Naminé magicked her sketchbook into her hands, and attempted to use it to draw and explain her version of things.

They themselves used arts after all, right? It _had_been an illusion that had allowed them to escape from Riku, as he'd stared at the "bear".

Naminé drew Riku handing her his metaphorical heart and then showed it off—falling in love all over again as she did.

Finally, one seemed to look at her with much sympathy. And only in listening with her heart—Naminé taking a page out of Princess of Heart Kairi's book—did she understand him.

"My name is Kocoum… And may I be the first to offer you my understanding, in trying to give them a chance. When my people first went down to see what they were doing with our land, we offered no signs of aggression. When it was clear they didn't feel the same way about peace… even then we did not go all out. But they did not share our hesitance. They released a sort of power that none should have access to, and returned many of ours to the ground. Not such a loss—since we all start out as dirt and must return to it—but painful all the same. They'll do the same to you, if you are not careful."

…They were clearly xenophobic here—Naminé thought she'd heard Sora or Aqua use that term before, even if she didn't know what it meant exactly—so that should have been her first sign not to do this. (1)

But since they seemed to be ruled by magic such as she was, Naminé thought if she explained the situation well, they would let her be with Riku.

"The truth is… Riku and I aren't divided into the different kind of men here. We're from… another planet, I think you'd understand it as. Riku in particular goes from planet to planet, defeating enemies that would take others' hearts if given the chance. Perhaps you've seen them creatures that do this? …And him helping to get my heart back, in a roundabout way, is how we found each other."

The leader of this group, if Naminé was guessing correctly, responded to this in particular as his jaw clenched. It reminded her of what she'd seen in Sora's memories about Tarzan, and how he'd had such a way of understanding things: knowing exactly what the Keyblade wielder needed, and about Clayton's fall from grace.

"We did not know how to put into words what was happening to our comrades there… But I think you just did so for us. Thank you."

And with that, the Chief walked over to Naminé—and put a hand on her back, signaling that she should stand up—and began leading her out of the tent, to presumably find Riku.

…

**Riku's PoV**

Riku woke up after having passed out (ugh. Why had he even done that to begin with?! He didn't even remember. And he needed to find Naminé!), and he soon saw a handsome blond man standing over him and offering a hand.

"So, you've fallen in love with one of them too, huh? I think I can help you out."

**Author's Note: I hated writing that thought of Naminé's there. But with her little understanding of the situation right now, I couldn't help thinking that was how she'd feel. But soon she should see that the Native Americans are definitely moreso the victims here.**

**Also… I debated about whether or not I wanted Naminé to understand another language as easily as Pocahontas did in the movie.**

**At first, I thought "no", which is why I was only having her getting bits and pieces of it through her memory powers, but then I thought this section would be near impossible otherwise.**

**So, a compromise: She doesn't understand at first, but she does now. And maybe she doesn't understand perfectly, and what she can glean of it from her memory powers helps her fill in the gaps?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Riku's PoV**

Riku had expected many things when he was offered aid from this strange blond man—looking every bit the angel that Naminé was—but what he hadn't at all counted on was _Sora_ to be offering him help, too: but here he was, extending Riku a hand up so that he might get up when he needed it.

'_What are you doing here… and without Kairi_?' Riku wanted to ask, since the two of them were supposed to be living an ordinary life together now. They'd certainly earned it. But instead, the silverette turned his attention to this "John Smith", who Riku was now introducing himself as: a name that laughed at, until he regained his bearings, because apparently it reminded him of "Neku Sakuraba".

"What did you mean, John Smith, by I 'fell in love with one of them, too'?" Riku asked of John. Riku's voice was getting close to the demanding category now—in remembering how Naminé had been in danger right before they got separated… this whole situation felt dangerous, honestly—but with much effort, Riku kept that edge out. John wasn't the one who had attacked Nami, after all.

"I- I shouldn't have said that…" John muttered, glancing downward as if he were keeping his gaze away from the redheaded companion who was now coming his way. "I shouldn't have assumed, that just because I saw those Natives—… the tribe from which my Pocahontas comes from—take away the girl who was with _you_, that that should automatically mean she was one of them. But seeing your heartbroken face, I- I…"

"… Wait. Some guys nabbed Naminé? I'm _hoping_ they wrongfully assumed she was from their tribe, then. Otherwise, we have a case of kidnapping on our hands," Sora piped up, as he clenched a hand into a fist: being as worried about Naminé as Riku himself was. There was a part of Riku jealous of this, as he remembered how Sora and Nami had cared about each other at Castle Oblivion, but he beat it back.

Also… was it Riku, or was Sora somewhat wrong in jumping the gun and making assumptions here? They still didn't know which side of this debate was right, if either. He'd have to have a good talk to his buddy about what Terra going with the flow had apparently done to him ten years ago…

John Smith's friend from before—who had now finally joined them—was up in arms when he heard the current conversation. "What?!" he yelled, looking absolutely tragic despite his anger. Riku winced. "The… Savages kidnapped this man's lady?! John… perhaps Radcliffe's right! We should end them before they end us!"

And at this, Riku was _furious_: this just reminded him a lot of the Frollo versus the gypsies situation from La Cité des Cloches. And if the way Sora was now sinking down in his seat was any indication, he felt the same way.

"Thomas!" John reprimanded the ginger before it could become open warfare: something Riku was glad for, and he knew that Sora was as well. "We are _not_ going to do that! I don't trust Ratcliffe as far as I can throw him! You know he's partly doing this for the gold, if not just for it plainly. And I'm not endangering our people's lives for something as simple as that! …We'll get this girl back another way, then!"

The fire did seem to leave Thomas' eyes at this logic... but Riku still got the sense that he wasn't right in the slightest.

And for a hot second, Riku did think that this Thomas was just going to go hack-and-slash his way to Naminé… which wouldn't have worked at all. And what was worse, was that they weren't listening to him or Sora at all: when _they_ were the ones who were Nami's friends!

But if nothing else, this group of men deciding to still stand around rhe fire and argue, gave Riku and Sora the moment to sit down and finally discuss what the latter's story was.

"Kairi… isn't exactly being like a Princess of Heart anymore. Don't panic, Riku!" And it was a good thing Sora said this, because Riku was about to: and summon his Keyblade to harm anyone who might have caused this in her. "I don't think she's lost that status, or anything! But… after everything that's happened to her, she's worrying if her heart is really her own. While she'll never regret how she grew up on Destiny Islands with us... That wasn't the life she should have led. And now… now she wants to find out who the other version of her would have been. So, she's hoping to get some of her memories found… She also wants to make sure that parts of Naminé, me—and even Xion somehow—haven't leaked over into her."

Despite the reassurances Sora had just tried to give, damn if Riku wasn't worried about Kairi…. The way he soon would be about Naminé again, if the drawing he wasn't working on now didn't somehow reach her.

"…Sora, why are you with me and not her during this crucial part of her life? Don't tell me you were worried about me." But it was clue by the look on Sora's face as Riku took a bite of corn, that he _was_. And maybe this was something Kairi thought she needed to face for herself.

"And the way she's changing now, Sora—and if she does change for good—will that change how you feel about her? Will you still want to be her husband?"

And while Riku had always been okay with Kairi changing, a mantra of "don't let Naminé change" was playing in his head. Which he knew was selfish, because he was the one who was toning his feelings for her down lately. But…

Sora shrugged at Riku's question and yawned, And Riku imagined that Sora was about to tell him, how—no matter what—Kairi would always be Kairi to him, the way he was always Sora to her (and the way that he was even always Riku to them) and that he was just happy to see her grow…

But before Sora ever got the chance—if that was even the way he would have gone with the conversation—John Smith and Thomas disappeared, and afterwards the two boys heard a loud BANG.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naminé's PoV**

Naminé was somewhat sunbathing while the denizens of this world worked all around her. And while at first Naminé felt bad about this—as though she wasn't pulling her own weight, and that they maybe even thought she was incapable of it—she quickly realized that they thought she still needed to heal from where she'd been attacked... and since she'd never sustained an injury such as this, that couldn't be cured, perhaps they were right…

So Naminé decided to relax—in drawing in her sketchbook, and ripping out pieces of paper and giving them to kids, as well as loaning them her colored pencils, so she could teach them to draw like she wanted to—and it was while she was doing it, that she noticed a tense conversation between two of the women picking berries.

"I'm trying to _help_ my people!" exclaimed the woman with long and straight black hair, and the biggest brown eyes that Naminé had ever seen.

And just the way that the woman had spoken... it reminded Naminé of conversations she'd had with the Organization in her own head, when she'd thought about telling them in Castle Oblivion that she thought it best for their plans for her to love Sora rather than abuse him. And since Sora had somewhat been Naminé's forced enemy then… did that mean that this lady had feelings for someone on another side, too?

Right now, the other woman—who wore her hair up in a bun, much like Cinderella—was begging her companion not to go, and saying how she _would_ tell on her if she left. But the long-haired girl wasn't listening and pretty much stormed off right then; and Naminé could only watch this play out with a sigh on her lips…

Was this maybe what it had been like when Stella's handmaiden had tried to warn her off against seeing Prince Yozora? Naminé wondered. If so, this situation _really_ didn't bode well, since Naminé knew well what had happened in Verum Rex.

And if a war was coming here… then despite the fact that Naminé hadn't wanted to get back into the worlds' politics again—or protecting the worlds at all—since she really did just want to be an art teacher with a simple life… she thought she needed to act before things got too bad. Especially since Naminé knew Riku was with the other side—and Sora, it seemed?—so Naminé just gave the kids surrounding her the last drawing she had done (of her and Riku finding each other in the darkness) to draw or color over, and she went to spy.

…

Though it was only when Naminé had gotten lost in this large, green area—that was so much more green than any other world she'd ever seen: even more than the Queen of Hearts' garden in Wonderland!—that Naminé thought trying to find the chief's daughter (for she'd found out she was that) after she'd already disappeared, probably wasn't her best idea.

Naminé walked around barefoot—making sure to touch tree root after tree root with her feet, so that if she couldn't recognize which tree root was which another way, perhaps she could in remembering the impression they'd left on her feet.

And it was when she was coming upon a _massive_ sea colored tree trunk, with roots coming out from every inch of it, that Naminé was attacked by Heartless.

It was only three Shadows, a Red Nocturne, and one Bouncy Wild… and while Naminé thought she could probably handle it, she couldn't help being scared, and wishing she'd been working on her powers a bit more.

Naminé picked up a nearby stick—taking a page out of Roxas' book, she knew—and began attacking the Shadows with it as best she could. And fortunately, she _did_ make quick work of them this way.

But as for the Bouncy Wild that kept jumping atop her before she could make heads or tails of anything, or get a good grasp on her stick again, Naminé proceeded to just try to punch and kick at it. And eventually, it would have enough of her wailing on it and would leave her alone… until it seemed to remember that it very much needed her vibrant heart, in which case it would leap at her again. But even from a position of being moreso on the defense, Naminé just kept trying to beat it up, in knowing that eventually it would be enough, and it would dissipate the way that Heartless did for Tifa when she fought them.

And thankfully, it finally did.

The Red Nocturne was the real problem. And Naminé had been having to try and dodge its fire attacks this whole time… and how she'd done _exactly_ that, while fending off blows from other Heartless, she did not know. But somehow, she _had_ managed it and now she just needed to end the Red Nocturne.

She used her memory powers over Sora—and everyone connected to him—to try and break this Heartless' heart the way she

had Riku Replica's years ago (and oh, how Naminé still hated herself for what she'd done back then). Usually, her magic only worked with Sora's friends… but since Sora—in feeling bad about the monsters they all had to kill lately—had been trying to find a way to save Heartless since they were once human… Naminé thought that maybe Sora had made enough of a connection with the Heartless now, that she'd be able to manipulate them too.

And that ended up being the case… But to unravel its heart, she had to unravel her own and fight against her own demons before she could slay a demon.

Naminé knew that her heart had been broken long ago, after Sora's rejection of her and all the horrible things she'd had to do to people. So it was hard for Naminé to have confidence at all… And more often than not, she heard voices in her head telling her how awful and worthless she still was. But now- Now these words seemed to claw their way into her heart, with the intent of staying there forever, as she literally clawed into the Heartless' own… and it was almost enough to make Naminé want to bury herself in the sand and never try again… but she didn't. She pushed on and got the Heartless before her to explode.

And it was in that literal explosion of red light, that floated around Naminé as if she was its queen and it itself was raspberry lemon tea, that she saw many things happen at once and heard loud noises: there was a pair kissing—and, yes: it was the Chief's daughter alongside someone of a paler skin—a man charging at the duo… and then the sound from Tarzan's world that Naminé had heard in Sora's memories, that loud BOOM… and then, there was screaming just as lightning crashed overhead.

And Riku- Riku must have heard the sound and was coming to investigate now, too. Because Naminé could feel his heart going her way… but as he _was_ trying to reach her, she heard a new voice speaking into her heart: 'Sora always went to worlds for a reason, right? Why do you think this one chose you two? To prove that you'll always be divided as Pocahontas and John Smith are… Because you want a life of simplicity, Naminé, but Riku will always want to live on the edge.'

And Naminé cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Painting a Picture**

**Naminé's PoV**

Naminé noticed that the first thing Riku did when the gunshot went off, was to run towards her and catch her in his arms—as he desperately looked her over—and Naminé was taken aback by it. After all, from what that voice had just told her—and even from things she'd witnessed herself—Naminé had begun to think that Riku didn't care about her much at all. But here he was, very clearly proving that notion wrong as he held her and shivered with the fear he'd felt for her life, and still seemed to.

Even Sora was concerned about Naminé… and didn't seem to be paying attention to the blond man telling the redheaded one to let him take the fall for him, as he was taken away by the natives of this land, but Naminé was. As always, Naminé paid attention to everything. "Naminé, are you okay?" Sora asked, as he extended a hand in her way… and it wasn't unlike when he'd held her hand on his memory of the Island all those years ago.

"I-I'm fine," Naminé admitted as she reluctantly shook Riku off of her, since they had more important things they needed to worry about right now. "But shouldn't we be stopping the dear people I was just with? …They're going to kill that man, I know it, and he didn't do anything wrong. If nothing else… maybe I can calm down the distressing woman." It was the same woman that Naminé had seen before—with the long hair and big brown eyes—who had said she was trying to help her people. It was clear that she was distressed at Kocoum's death, even though she clearly didn't blame her lover for it. And Naminé understood this, as she was sad about Kocoum, too.

Riku shook his head at Naminé's question, as he pulled her and Sora behind a tree so the growing crowd wouldn't see them. "I don't think they're in the mood to listen right now, Naminé. And while Sora and I could probably stop them from taking John Smith with our Keyblades, we'd probably have to kill most of them to do so. Let's just tail them and figure out where they take John, and figure the rest out later."

And so they did. And thankfully, the rain stopped as they did so… because it had been getting so bad, that Naminé had thought about asking Riku if she could borrow his jacket, she was getting so cold, but she also didn't dare. She didn't know quite what to make of him, after all.

…

"…Does anyone else feel like this is what we heard about Agnarr and Iduna in Arendelle?" Naminé asked her friends as they were trying to see if they could get in to see John Smith after Pocahontas—and yes, Naminé had figured out she was the Chief's daughter—was done talking to him. But she also wasn't sure how they were going to do this… because John Smith would clearly want to see Riku or Sora since he knew them, unlike her, but Chief Powhatan thought that Riku was an enemy… so perhaps Sora was their best bet.

"You're- you're right!" Sora said with an amazed lilt to his voice, first with an astonished look on his face but then a wink Naminé's way when he seemed to decide that of _course_ she'd figure that out. "Naminé… I think if you tell everyone here that, you have a better chance of getting through to them than Riku or I do. Think you can do that for John Smith?"

"I- I can try," Naminé muttered, feeling some of her old self-consciousness coming through again and wishing it would go away, as she put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll go to Chief Powhatan and talk to him… I do think he likes me. But it'll have to be fast. With this amount of darkness everywhere, you know a giant Heartless showing up here soon isn't out of the question."

And later, Naminé would wish she hadn't said that. For perhaps she had brought that exact situation to life with her words.

But right _now_, Naminé could tell that Riku and Sora were both reluctant to let her go. But suddenly feeling much better, she walked past them with a sweet smile on her face.

…

As Naminé walked through the Chief's tent—after knocking, of course—she couldn't help feeling that it looked the color of blood in this lighting, and now it was her time to shiver. But she pushed that thought back, and tried to gracefully walk into the place as she was ushered in.

"Naminé!" the Chief exclaimed the moment he saw her. "I'm glad to see you're alright. I thought those savages had- well, I'm glad that wasn't the case." Sweat gathered on the man's brow, and Naminé wondered if more wrinkles had appeared there in just a few hours, but Naminé supposed it made sense for him to be stressed… seeing as how his daughter was involved in all of this.

"Sir… there's something I wanted to talk to you about, when it comes to this dire situation, if I may. " Chief Powhatan blinked owlishly at Naminé after she'd spoken. But he indicated with two hand motions that she should have a seat and continue on. And Naminé did both. "I- I don't know how much you care about young people who are in love. In some ways, it might seem silly to you now… especially in those who won't conform to doing things the 'right way'.

"I _could_ tell you how Riku and my love has been challenged, even though we're so much better together, just because I couldn't… feel my heart at first, so to speak." And here Chief Powhatan smiled sympathetically at Naminé's way, as if he had any idea what she was talking about… but then again, maybe he did. "But moreover, I'll tell you about… friends from another place: Iduna and Agnarr.

"Agnarr was royalty like you and Pocahontas are, but Iduna was just from an enchanted forest… that somewhat reminds me of this place, perhaps. Anyway, the place that Agnarr was from secretly feared the forest. So, his grandfather 'gifted' the Northuldra—those of the enchanted forest—a dam, that he told them would benefit their land. However, it was a ruse to lure all the Northuldra out, so the people of Arendelle—their rival—could kill them all.

"But… the prince of Arendelle was innocent, and one of the Northuldra children saw that and saved his life, when otherwise he would have died with most of the rest of his people. He, Agnarr, that is, became king. And since through her actions, Agnarr had fallen in love with her, he married her and Iduna became queen…

"But the enchanted forest still resented all of the bloodshed, even though it had gifted Agnarr and Iduna's daughter with powers that made her a bridge between the two places, and when they went out to find answers for their daughter… it was really the Forest that killed them. Please don't let your Pocahontas and this John Smith be the same way at all."

To be honest, Naminé had worried that the Chief would scoff at her comment, or say he'd never even allow his daughter to get that far with the condemned man, but instead he walked over to her and patted her head… and even complimented her. "You have a good heart, Naminé. Despite what you might have been told in the past. And while my daughter and- and that man are not children, I will try to show mercy if this 'John's' people will show some themselves. I don't want this kind of bloodshed for my daughter, either. No."

And in thinking that that was probably the best answer she was going to get—and not knowing what else she could do now—Naminé left after bowing and saying "thank you", and went back outside to find Riku and Sora… who just happened to be running her way.

"Naminé, that took forever!" Sora shouted, as he waved Naminé down. "Pocahontas has disappeared… and this Ratcliff guy is insane! He won't stand down no matter how hard we try to show him not to bring guns to a knife fight. Just because he wants gold, war's coming at dawn. And…"

"And it looks like you weren't wrong about a giant Heartless getting summoned," Riku finished, as he indicated a massive purple dragon that was standing next to a man who was wearing armor about the same color. Ratcliff, Naminé guessed.

"Come on!" Naminé bellowed as she was the first to begin running towards the beast for some reason. "Let's go slay it, so everyone else has a fighting chance."

In some ways, this Heartless was much like the Invisibles that Naminé had heard horror stories about and seen in Sora's memories—or worse, like the Orcuses that Roxas and Xion had had to face—and she sighed, in thinking that of _course_ this would happen at the most inopportune time… in the worst world they'd been in. Naminé could only pray that this Heartless wouldn't take the form of Sora or Riku, to make them accidentally fight each other instead, or however that had worked for Roxas and Xion.

"Do you two want me to try and break its heart the way that I did the Riku Replica's before?" Naminé asked, even while she tried not to flashback to the greatest mistake of her life but to rather let it go. "I mean, Heartless actually _have_ hearts. But since I can only mess with the hearts and memories of Sora and his friends… maybe if Sora tried to befriend it-"

"Not happening, Naminé!" Sora swiftly shot down her plea, as he tried to climb up the large scales that this giant Heartless had on its neck and then shoot Thunder on the one just behind him.

Riku, meanwhile, was dark rolling all around the Heartless—which kept him safe and even hit the monster some.

And seeing that her idea about breaking the Heartless' heart wouldn't come to pass, Naminé decided to take a page out of Kairi's book and learn how to fight some. And as Naminé picked up another stick, she prepared to do just that.

…But Sora must have made some connection with the monster, for something suddenly became clear in Naminé's mind and she tried to tell Riku and Sora it as soon as it did. "Stay away from the thing's tongue! It causes status ailments, you two!"

And it was almost as though it had understood that Naminé had given away its secret, because almost instantly it began alligator rolling with Sora beneath him. "Sora!" both Naminé and Riku shouted at the same time. And Riku began using Dark Aura—something that Naminé had thought he had banned himself from using anymore until this moment—to try and free Sora, and Naminé used her stick to try and stab at any vulnerable place on the Heartless that she could find… which wasn't a lot.

And before either of them could stop the Heartless from thrashing about, it ended up piercing on of its own tusks through Sora's heart. And through Kairi's memories that Naminé could still see, she remembered what it had looked like when Sora had stabbed himself with the Keyblade of People's Hearts in order to save Kairi. She also recalled what it had been like when Sora had essentially torn his heart apart to save them all during the Keyblade War.

And this alone was almost enough to make Naminé try and do something more.

But when the Heartless started literally pulling Riku into the darkness—something that she thought he had conquered with her help!—Naminé lost it.

With a guttural cry that she couldn't even believe had come from her, Naminé tried to pull on the light—which she could reach, as she'd always had more light to her than any other Nobody—and reached piano-like strings of them and pulled them down down down onto the vulnerable parts of the Heartless, and even with some spots of darkness in there that almost made her pass out, but she didn't. And then the Heartless vanished.

"What... just happened?" Sora was the first of them to ask, since he'd always been the most vocal of the group. "Naminé... I don't mean to insult you. But to me, it looked like the Heartless was disappearing even before you attacked it… Did it leave, and maybe even let you find your strength in battling it, because it… _cares_ about you?"

And at that, Riku gave Sora a look and shoved his arm. But then he dropped the façade that he was really upset with Sora, and healed him… But then he did still have to rib Sora some. "Gee, Sora, of course that's what happened! Because Heartless _definitely_ have mental faculties like that!"

"Oww!" Sora complained, as he rubbed his arm in mock offense.

And while Naminé was somewhat annoyed that he was making light of the situation, she also thought that maybe it was the best thing in this situation… Sora was giving them what he always did: hope.

But still… "We've spent too much time here," Naminé reminded her friends more gently than she thought she could, as she started running off in the direction she thought she needed to. "Our friends could have started slaughtering each other, while we fought the most ridiculously strong Heartless ever. But it might not be too late. Let's go!"

…And it didn't take too long for Naminé to see what she had said, had—unfortunately—been right: on a hill nearby, she could make out fire and a throng of people… and she thought she could hear screaming.

For some reason, it reminded her of when Riku Replica and Sora had been fighting over her to the death, until she had hurt the Riku Replica to stop it... and yes, it still made her taste bile in her mouth.

"Oh, no! I think the Chief is going to kill John Smith!" Sora cried—as Naminé nearly tripped over her shoelaces in trying to see for herself and stop it in time, if that was what was happening.

But just as Naminé was about to be like a lot of her friends, and throw herself atop the man to save him, Pocahontas beat her to the punch.

"Stand down, daughter!" Chief Powhatan demanded. And it was like a dagger in Naminé's heart to hear it, since she had hoped their conversation would stop this outcome. Maybe she'd just been a fool to believe that.

But Pocahontas argued her point well—a point that Ansem the Wise had had to learn in the end. And how glad Naminé was, that he had. "I won't! I love him, father. Look around you! See where the path of hatred has gotten us. I know my path. What will yours be?!"

Chief Powhatan spoke then, as Naminé watched with bated breath, about how Pocahontas was wise beyond her years… and had come to this place with love and understanding, which Naminé of course agreed with, and she wanted to be appreciating the moment. But she couldn't.

Not when Ratcliff had summoned such a powerful Heartless just a moment ago, and still might be able to… or to do something much worse, she saw. "Look out!" Naminé begged, as she fell to her knees—as she'd been told to do if anyone ever tried to kidnap her again—so that she'd hopefully be noticed and people would react in time. "Ratcliff is going to shoot Chief Pow-"

But it was too late.

The shot had already gone off, and Sora had reacted instinctively to protect Naminé, as he pulled her into his arms. And Riku had summoned his Keyblade to fight, but it was clear he hadn't known what Naminé was indicating... so he hadn't been in time, either.

John Smith had been, though, and he took the bullet intended for the Chief. And his wound was so grave, that Naminé didn't know how he hadn't died in that instant... but he hadn't. It must have been the love he bore Pocahontas, that made him want to live. And it hadn't been the promise that Riku loved her, that made Naminé come back?

Thankfully, the warring sides didn't take this as a hint that they needed to continue what they'd started here. Instead, the blame was laid where it belonged: with Ratcliff, as he was bound and gagged.

And Naminé even found herself helping with that unconsciously, as Sora and Riku tried to use healing magic to make all of John's pain away but to no avail.

And then it became too much for Naminé. "Ugh! Riku, Sora I feel we weren't even supposed to be in this world at all, but here we were: to witness this mess. It's too much... let's- let's go somewhere else. Please."

But even while Naminé was beyond upset, she couldn't leave things as they were, either. So she said some heartfelt goodbyes with her friends, and she thought Riku in particular was doing the same.

And—even though she didn't have any healing magic, per se—Naminé tampered with some of their memories so this experience would be less traumatic when they looked back on it someday.

And then, perhaps selfishly—because maybe she had been selfish to try and make this trip all about herself, when Riku had been the one to want to world hop. Not her—she gave all the kids paints to play with, so they could create a better picture if they wanted to.

And then she got on Sora's gummi ship with the boys (Riku said the King would pick up theirs and take it back to Disney Castle), with Riku and Sora giving her concerned looks all the while.

But once there… she nearly instantaneously felt a little bit better, as she saw someone coming out in the ship's "living room" and smirking now. "Y'all didn't forget little old me, did you?"

"Kairi!"

**Author's Note: I apologize for how long this update took. A lot of it was that I hand wrote a lot of this chapter, and couldn't bring myself to type it up until today. Which is dumb, I know. And also because I have a million other stories I'm working on. I'm never abandoning this fic, but updates may take some time for that reason. I'm sorry.**


End file.
